The sirens rise
by devilnightking100
Summary: We all know the Dazzlings lost the Battle of the bands, but what if that was the idea? Join the girls and their friend as they reveal their true plan during the Friendship Games.
1. Aftermath

_**First chapter, here we go.**_

Just after they had run off the stage and around a street corner, the Dazzlings stoped for a break. As soon as they had caught their breath, they began to laugh. "It worked!" Aria cried.

"We're one step closer to our goal." Sonata giggled.

"I'd better call the boss. Wait here for a sec." Adagio ordered, pulling out a smartphone and dialing a number. "It's me." She declared.

 _"How'd it go?"_ came the deep-voiced reply.

"Everything went...perfectly." Adagio said with a smile. "We're by the music store, think you can have a limo come get us?"

 _"I'll send out someone right now."_ the man on the other end said. _"See you soon, my wonderful sirens."_

"See you soon, Kasakey." Adagio said, hanging up. "Come on, girls. Let's see what's new in here." The lead siren said, opening the door.

 _ **I know, seriously short, but it is just a prologue.**_


	2. The Boss appears

**_Next chapter, here we go. Also, this is one month after the Battle of the Bands_**

Adagio sighed as she looked out the cafeteria window. Kasakey had been scheming something for months that he wouldn't even tell her about. All she knew is it would get them home.

"Why the long face, Dage?" Came a boy's voice from behind her. Adagio whipped around to see a boy with black hair, grey skin, and gray a t-shirt and jeans combo standing behind her with a smirk.

"Kasakey!" The Sirens gasped, staring as the boy sat down.

"The one and only. Guess who's new to the school." Kasakey said, his smirk never leaving.

Sonata giggled as she said, "You, right?" The boy nodded. Sonata pulled out the chair between her and Adagio and said, "Well, have a seat."

Kasakey chuckled as he obeyed the not-quite-an order and took a bite out of his pizza slice. "Has anything noteworthy happened yet?" The boy asked.

"The rainbow haired Rainboom ponied up during the pep rally for the Friendship Games." Aria reported.

"Good, that means their magic didn't fade." Kasakey smiled. "Well girls, how do you feel about helping me with a few errands that need to be run for phase 3 to be put into action?" The Dazzlings smirked as their only male member laid out his plan.

...

Sunset Shimmer glanced at the Dazzlings' table and saw Kasakey approach. "What's with the new kid? Didn't anyone mention what they did?" Rainbow asked from next to the pony-turned-human.

"Probably not, but maybe they can change just like I did." Sunset shrugged.

"Looks to me like their plannin somethin." Applejack pointed out, seeing Kasakey begin to give his orders.

"Oh, I hope it's nothing that will ruin the Games." Fluttershy whispered.

"I guess only time will tell." Pinkie said with a bounce in her chair.

"I, for one don't understand how he could associate with those monsters." Rairity commented. "Granted he was quite bit distant in the halls, but he seems like quite the gentleman. And he's the heir to one of the most powerful companies in the world, Idakari enterprises."

"How do you know that?" Sunset asked.

"He and I run in some of the same circles." Rarity explained as she went back to her lunch.

Sunset just looked at the table for a few more seconds before the Dazzlings left.

 _ **So what could Kasakey be up to, and why is he helping the Dazzlings? Stay tuned and find out.**_


	3. Show of strength

_**Darkness and light, into the chaos. It's been so long since I've used that.**_

Kasakey pulled on his new blue coat and followed Sonata to their next class. "How do you like it?" Sonata asked.

"Comfy, I love it." Kasakey replied, making the bubbly siren giggle. "So, where are we headed?" He asked.

"Science class. I don't really like it, but it gets me my credits." Sonata shrugged, continuing her skipping.

"What's the new kid doing hanging out with that whore?" The pair heard someone whisper at the other end of the hall. In a flash, they felt something whizz by their face and turned o see a pencil embedded in the concrete pillar next to them.

"That was a warning shot," Kasakey stated coldly, "the next one won't be if I ever hear you call the Dazzlings anything like that again."

* * *

Rainbow gawked at the display of strength, and hurried off to find Fluttershy and Sunset. Locating them near the gym, the rainbow haired girl recounted the event of a few minutes ago.

"He embedded a pencil in a concrete pillar, from a hundred yards away?" Sunset asked skeptically. Rainbow showed Sunset her phone, with a video of Kasakey throwing the pencil and making his threat. Both the girls gasped. "How can anyone be that strong?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to be on the wrong side of it." Fluttershy whispered, shaking.

"He has to know them more than we do. We'll talk about this at band practice." Sunset determined.

 _ **Well, clearly the Dazzlings boss is seriously strong, and thanks for so many views. Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
